(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to surgical instruments for oral surgery. The procedure is based on temporarily stopping the total blood supply to the entire surgical area in the lip and the mucosal side of the cheek. These devices are not used for stopping each individual vessel from bleeding but are used for stopping the total blood supply to the entire surgical area.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Instruments of the general type are known in the art and are exemplified by the following patents and publication:
In the patent to Hoddick et Al U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,879 and Richter U.S. Pat. No. 1,437,995 both showed oral instruments conforming to mouth morphology but in actuality conforming to the maxillary bone for facilitating deep oral surgery. The primary advantage of my device has jaws which conform to the whole upper or lower lip whose purpose is to provide hemostatic pressure to the entire lip.
In the patent to Olenik U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,770 noted ring jaws used for holding an absorbent pad and sponge for stanching the flow of blood from a wound left by the removal of one tonsil in such manner as to prevent no interference to an immediately succeeding operation on the opposite tonsil. My instrument provides hemostasis to the entire surgical area prior to and during surgery not after incision and/or excision of oral tissue.
An inter-ringed clamp of Wolfson in the Annals of Surgery, 1933, pp. 794-796, is a clamp which has unequal rings; and used to hold and secure tissues and viscera in abdominal operation or vaginal operation; but is not used for hemostatic purposes.
In the patent to Bates U.S. Pat. No. 480,165 had a circular ring of jaw members which are of the same morphology as in my Model C; but is used on the skin for taking up the skin immediately around a snake-bite or other affection and cutting off the blood flow to and from the wound or affection whereby the poison or disease will be prevented from disseminating through the vascular system of the patient. Moreover, Bate's device has different types of arms compared with mine.
In the patent to Rubin U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,605 also had circular ring members but they are of unequal size and used as a tissue holder and not for hemostatic purposes. Rubin's device has different types of arms compared with mine.
In the patent to Black U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,730 has sliding hugging jaws for adjustability but has a different structure compared with my device. Moreover, Black's clamp is used for holding animals firmly and securely during the time that the animals are being operated upon or treated for any purposes.